Does This Make You Uncomfortable?
by Just Me Sorry
Summary: She stuck her hand in the back pocket of his jeans. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" He smiled and slid his own hand into the back pocket of the shorts she was wearing. "You'll have to try harder than that." It's funny what games become. (ONE SHOT!)


**A/N:** Hello. You probably haven't seen many stories pop up by me in this fandom yet because, well, I haven't written any yet. This is my first. I enjoy writing one shots, so you can expect those from me pretty often. I'm trying to write a long story, but the planning isn't going so well. Enjoy!

* * *

**Does This Make You Uncomfortable?**

* * *

They were at lunch when she stretched her feet out under the lunch table and unwittingly rested her feet against his.

Max was sitting at a table in the far back corner of the cafeteria, the one farthest away from the lunch monitors' watchful eyes. She was talking to Nudge when she noticed Fang grin and start to play footsie with her. She looked at him in confusion until she realized that her feet had landed on an actual person.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" he asked her, pawing at her feet with his own.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at the same time.

"No," she replied, pulling her feet out of reach.

The smile never completely vanished for the rest of lunch.

* * *

After school in the library, they were working side by side on their math homework. She wasn't really thinking about the numbers on the page in front of her, but instead of how to get back at him for what he'd done at lunch- not that it had been a terrible thing in the first place. She'd just been surprised when what she had thought was part of the table started to play with her feet.

Suddenly, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Hey."

He shivered at the effect of her hot breath.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

A grin spread across his face (a rare sight for him) as she pulled back, and he shook his head.

It was on.

* * *

In math class, they were sitting next to each other waiting for the teacher to arrive. He put his hand on her bare thigh. Although he noticed that it felt somewhat different, he didn't know why.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" he asked in a deep voice, leaning towards her.

She didn't look at him, but a slow smile cracked on her face.

At her lack of reaction, he frowned and slid his hand up further, feeling some odd yet minimal resistance.

"Does _this_ make you uncomfortable?"

"No," she chuckled. "But it must be making _you_ uncomfortable 'cause I need to shave."

He looked down at her leg and immediately pulled his hand back.

So much for that.

* * *

It was payback time.

They were walking to their lockers together when she stuck her hand in the back pocket of his jeans. Doing so was an incredibly strange feeling, but she'd do anything to keep the game up.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" she asked, looking up at him.

He stared at her for a moment before smiling and sliding his own hand in the back pocket of the shorts she was wearing. When her whole body stiffened under his touch, he stifled a laugh, knowing that she wouldn't appreciate it if he laughed outright. But then she relaxed and they walked the rest of the way to their lockers like that.

* * *

"I heard a weird rumor today," he told her while they waited in the lunch line.

She looked up at him, and he felt his heart stop for a second like it always did when she looked up at him like that.

"What rumor is that?" she asked him.

He leaned closer to her. "That you're my girlfriend. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

She raised her eyebrows. He thought she might be blushing, but her face was naturally pink, so he couldn't tell. "Why would it?"

"I dunno." He shrugged as they shifted forward in line.

They stood in silence for a few moments. He watched her face as a wicked grin formed. Without warning, she reached out and trailed her fingers lightly along his bicep. His arm suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" she asked in an attempt at a sultry voice, watching him through her lashes. She heard him draw in a sharp breath then grin dazzlingly down at her. To her, the cafeteria suddenly seemed to be the same summer temperature that it was outside.

"What do you think?" he laughed.

She laughed with him.

* * *

They decided to see a movie together. When they reached the ticket counter, he ordered her ticket for her and handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill. She insisted on paying him back, repeatedly shoving eight dollars at him to cover the cost of her ticket until he finally said she could pay for drinks and popcorn. With that, she stopped bothering him; there was no way for her to know he had another twenty dollar bill right in his pocket that he could easily grab when it came time to pay for the food. He didn't plan on having her pay. Not at all.

While they waited in line, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly into his side. It was a nice feeling. She fit.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

She laughed. "You're gonna have to try harder than that."

He dropped his arm back down to his side, and she almost wished he hadn't.

They stood around for a few moments longer before she suddenly grabbed his belt loops and pulled his body flush against hers. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" she said lowly, gazing into his eyes.

Her breasts were pressing against him- he could feel them. Her face was unnaturally close to his. Quickly, he detached himself for fear his hormones would get the better of him.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that," he mimicked her, smiling, so she couldn't see how he'd felt when they were pressed together like that.

She smirked and averted her eyes.

When they got to the front of the line, she ordered for the two of them. But when the cashier told them the price, he handed over his twenty dollar bill before she could even make a move to withdraw her money.

"You said I could pay," she complained, scowling at him.

He shrugged and accepted his change from the cashier. "I lied. Does it make you uncomfortable having me pay?"

"It won't be that easy," she reminded him.

It wasn't.

* * *

They sat in their seats in the theater, waiting for the previews to start. She held the popcorn in her lap to prevent him from eating any until the movie started; she hated eating anytime before. She always thought it ruined the movie. He kept trying to sneak his hand in and take some, but she'd swat it away, laughing. Until she took a single piece, held it to his lips, and leaned forward. Her hair spilled over her shoulders, he noticed, and formed a curtain around her face so only he could see it.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

He grabbed the piece straight from her fingers with his teeth, chewed, and swallowed. "Not if it means I get popcorn."

She leaned back in her seat with a smile.

* * *

The movie had started. The scene was especially dramatic, but he found his eyes drawn to her. She popped piece after piece of popcorn into her mouth without thinking; she was transfixed by the movie screen. He looked back at the screen and leaned back in his seat, easing his arm around her shoulders.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

She immediately rested her head on his shoulder and repeated the question: "Does this make _you_ uncomfortable?"

Her waist was pressed into the armrest between the two seats so she could lean on him, and it hurt.

"It probably makes you more uncomfortable, since your waist is digging into the armrest."

She shot him a playful look and removed her head from his shoulder. His arm stayed where it was.

* * *

They were sitting side by side on a hill near the movie theater that overlooked a shopping center. He looked over at her as she stared blankly out at the shopping center.

Drastic times called for drastic measures.

He placed his hand on her upper thigh. Her extremely upper thigh.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

Her leg tensed but relaxed again. She buried her face in his neck and asked quietly, "Does this make _you_ uncomfortable?"

His hand left her thigh and instead stroked her hair delicately. "Does _this_ make you uncomfortable?"

She planted several light kisses on her neck. "Does _that_ make you uncomfortable?"

He pulled her face out of his neck and cupped it in his hands. "Does _this_ make you uncomfortable?" He was whispering now.

When she didn't say anything and just blinked at him, he pulled her in closer. "What about this?"

His voice was thick with emotion- the same emotion that glowed in her eyes, in her silent stare.

Their lips came together in a questioning kiss.

"Did that make you uncomfortable?" he asked in a husky voice when they broke apart. His hands were still on her face.

"In the most amazingly wonderful way possible," she said, "it did."

He smiled. "Good."

They kissed again, uncomfortable in the most amazingly wonderful way.


End file.
